This invention relates to a composition having germicidal and fungicidal properties, and more particularly to a composition for treating fungicidal infections such as ringworm and athlete's foot. The composition is also effective as a germicide for treating cuts and scratches to avoid infection and fungus infestations.
An investigation revealed the following U.S. Patents that were related to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,434 issued to Cade et al discloses a composition having germicidal and detergent properties. This patent disclosed that when a soap of an unsaturated fatty acid (including, for example, sodium oleate) which by itself is not highly germicidal, and an alkaline substance having a Ph range of 7 to 14 (including for example, sodium phosphate and sodium hydroxide) which by itself is not highly germicidal are combined, the composition becomes highly germicidal. It will be appreciated, however, that the composition of this patent does not include the unique ingredients of the present invention, nor is there any teaching or claim to the composition having fungicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,131 issued to McDaniel discloses a composition which provides protection of organic tissues against injurious elements such as acid fumes, printers ink, gasoline, naptha distillates, grease, oils, paint, etc. The patent discloses a method of producing the composition as well as the makeup of the composition which includes water, a saponaceous material such as sodium stearate, sodium silicate and a polyhydroxyl alcohol such as glycerin. This patent discloses a well known coating and protective composition. However, it in no way even suggests a composition having germicidal or fungicidal properties much less a composition comprised of the ingredients of the present invention which has fungicidal and germicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,469 issued to C. Burwell discloses a composition having germicidal and fungicidal properties as well as a method of preparation. The composition is a saponifiable composition comprising synthetic fatty acids derived from an oxidized petroleum hydrocarbon and an akaline metal hydroxide. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the fatty acid, oleic acid is not normally obtained from petroleum hydrocarbon, but instead is obtained from vegetable oils and animal fats. In addition, although ammonia hydroxide (aqua ammonia) is an alkali, it is not a metal alkali. Furthermore, there is, of course, no teaching of acetone as an ingredient in this prior art patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,236 discloses a unctuous composition for carrying fungicides and therapeutic ingredients deep into tissue including as examples, fingernails and toenails where fungi and other disease organisms have penetrated. The composition includes unsaturated fatty acids such as oleic and linoleic acids, a polyhydric alcohol such as polyethlene glycol, a nitrogen source such as gelatin, a natural amino acid and a surface active agent such as lauryl sulfate. This composition provides a penetrating agent, which may be mixed with a fungicide to carry the fungicide deep into tissue. However, there is no claim or teaching that the composition itself is fungicidal or germicidal. In addition, it will be appreciated that none of the components of this composition other than the oleic acid are in any way similar to the components of the present invention. Furthermore, these ingredients such as polyhydric alcohol, gelatin, a natural amino acid are in no way suggestive of the components of the present invention.
Other commercially available and effective fungicides include undecylenic acid and a metallic salt. For example, certain fungicides, include undecylenic acid in combination with the zinc salt of undecylenic acid whereas other commercial fungicides includes undecylenic acid in combination with the potassium salt of undecylenic acid. It might be considered by some that undecylenic acid could suggest oleic acid which has a similar structure. However, in no way does a metallic salt suggest the use of an ammonia salt. Furthermore, the use of acetone is in no way suggested by any of the fungicides available.
Therefore, although the compositions discussed above do demonstrate fungicidal properties and include some of the same ingredients as the present invention, none of the patents disclose all of the ingredients of the present invention nor do they when considered separately or in combination even suggest much less teach the unusual combination of ingredients as the present invention.
It may also be considered of importance that a composition substantially similar to that described in the present invention has been used in the past as a degreasing and cleansing agent for small machinery such as watches and clocks. However, nowhere is there any suggestion much less a teaching of the novel and new use of the composition of this invention as a fungicide for use in treating ringworm and athlete's foot.